Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communication modules, such as optoelectronic transceiver modules, may include various components that engage in the transmission and reception of optical signals. Some of the components may be housed within a shell of the optoelectronic transceiver module. Examples of such components may include a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) and/or a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA). The optoelectronic transceiver module itself is operably received within a host device that serves as one component of a communications network.
To engage in optical communication with other communications modules, the optoelectronic transceiver module may operably connect with one or more connectorized optical fibers. The optoelectronic transceiver module may include a transmit port and/or a receive port configured to receive the connector of the optical fiber(s). Optical signals may be received and/or transmitted by the optoelectronic transceiver module via the optical fiber(s).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.